wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Guild Siege
Guild Siege is a Cross-Server PVP event that replaced Imperial War in Patch 8.3. Preparation In order for Guilds to take part in Guild Siege, Guild Masters must register their Guilds. Before Patch 8.6, Guild Masters could only sign up for 10 vs 10 and 15 vs 15 Guild Sieges before the season began; as of Patch 8.6, there are only 12 vs 12 Guild Sieges, and Guild Masters can also sign up halfway during each season. Each season of Guild Siege is 2 weeks in duration with 7 battles, with each battle lasting 1 day. There is 1 Prep Day during each siege; during this day, Guild Masters can select Guild Defense strategies, and 15 (or 10) of the selected defending members with the highest Battle Rating will be able to select their Defense Bonuses. Only 1 Defense Bonus can be used by each player at a time, and players cannot have the same Defense Bonus. Strategies and Bonuses can only be changed on Prep days and cannot be changed during battles. The Defense Bonuses are as follows: Battle During a battle, all members of a Guild are allowed to take part in the siege. Each Guild has 15 cities on opposite sides of the battlefield. In the top center area of the screen, players can see the current and maximum Guild HP for both teams. In addition, players are also shown the amount of Energy that they have. As of Patch 8.6, players have different numbers of energy according to their ranks; players that have achieved Knighthood can have up to 4 Energy, players that have achieved Class Advancement can have up to 3 Energy, and other players can have up to 2 Energy; in addition, players can spend Balens to restore their energy to full. To obtain victory, one Guild needs to have higher HP than the other Guild by the end of the day. In order to lower the enemy Guild's HP, players must attack enemy cities and win in order to decrease the city's durability, which will in turn lower the enemy Guild's HP. To carry out attacks, players must click on enemy cities. Players can attack cities from 05:00 to 23:00 Server Time (Previously 00:00-24:00 Server Time). There are three options when attacking a city; the first option, Attack, costs 1 Energy and results in a battle against the city's defender. The second option, Up Attack, cost 2 Energy and starts a battle, with the attacking player receiving buffs. The third option, Harass, costs 1 Energy and requires the player to fulfill certain requirements, such as using a Wind Sylph in the battle. For every three Harassments performed, the defending player will lose the ability to use one of the following; Sylph, Eudaemon, Holy Sword, Titan, Ancient Relic, or Goddess. Each of the three options give players Contribution, which influence a player's rewards at the end of the season; Attack and Harass give 15 Contribution, and Up Attack gives 30 Contribution. Rewards Season Rewards At the end of a season, all members of a Guild will earn Bravestones, even if they not take part in the Siege. Bravestones are used in the Siege Shop to purchase items and do not expire. The top three Guilds will earn the Divine Gift buff which increases the rewards for defeating Emeraldia by 100%; this buff lasts three days. In addition, the #1 Guild will also receive the following rewards; *Cloud Overlord - Engrave the Guild's tenet in the center of Cloud City square, lasts 3 days. *All for One - Be worshipped by the Cloud City people, lasts 3 days. *King Corona - All members of the Guild receive powerful buff bonuses, lasts 3 days. Round Rewards At the end of a round, all members of a Guild will earn the following rewards, even if they did not take part in the Siege. Personal Rewards At the end of a season, players will earn rewards according to their Contribution in Guild Siege. Category:Guild Category:PVP